JeremyWorks: Battle for Volcano Island
JeremyWorks: Battle for Volcano Island'' (also known as ''JeremyToons & Friends: Battle for Volcano Island in Europe)' '''is 2015 video game sequel to the 2014 video game JeremyWorks Unite!. Players assume the role of up to 10 playable characters from numerous JeremyWorks franchises, such as [[Jeremy Universal|''Jeremy Universal]], ''Pets World'', and ''Cartoon World''. The plot involves Jeremy, Joshua, Matt, Larry, Mia, and Zachary trying to protect the island from an all-new villain named Mawgu. Benjamin, Sidden, and Test Tube also appear, but only as support and are non-playable. It was followed by ''JeremyWorks: Attack of the Toybots'' a year later. Plot Same as Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, but with JeremyWorks characters. Characters Playable These are the characters the player can take control of. * Joshua * Jeremy * Matt * Larry (console, PSVita, PC, Mac, iOS, and Android exclusive) * Mia (console, PSVita, PC, and Mac exclusive) * Zachary (console, PSVita, PC, and Mac exclusive) Non-playable * Benjamin (console, PSVita, PC, Mac, and DS exclusive) * Sidden (console, PSVita, PC, and Mac exclusive) * Stephen * Ann * Joyce * Test Tube Other characters * The Wise Old Crab * The Queen of the Myrmecs (console, PSVita, PC, and Mac exclusive) Main boss * The Mawgu: The main antagonist of the game. Mini-bosses * Great Carapace: A giant sand monster with a giant wooden shell on its back. (console, PSVita, PC, and Mac exclusive) * Mad King Gorge: A king of another clan on the island being controlled by Mawgu's ooze. (console, PSVita, PC, and Mac exclusive) Other * Dodo * Seagull * Bird Nest * Sand Monster * Giant Sand Monster * Sand Ooze Spout * Sharkoid * Myrmec Bug * Frog * Crab Soldier * Crab Hut * Shrub Monster * Purple Shrub * Monster Shrub * Ooze Spout * Crystal Scorpion * Florian Tribeman * Florian Sargent * Rock Monster * Guardian Rock Monster * Rock Ooze Spout Levels * Summoners Rock * Shipwreck Cliff * Camp Castaway (Main Hub) * Calamity Cove * Fort Crabclaw * The Great Carrapace * Crystal Ruins * Fetid Forest * Dry Canyon Dam * Ancients Peek * Summit Storm Salvage Items As you travel through levels, you will find items that will unlock special secrets. Here's a list of Salvage Items: Coming soon! Gameplay Bonuses In console version the bonuses are bonus levels and new costumes for the main characters, such as Jeremy dressed as a pirate, Joshua dressed in a spy suit, Larry dressed as a Hawaiian hula dancer, Mia in her formal dance dress, Matt dressed as a super hero and Zachary dressed in a hi-tech suit. Reception Coming soon! Trivia * If one looks closely, the robot from JeremyWorks Unite! that had been used by Amelia can be seen in Level 1 as a junk in the background, only seen when you take the top path in the fork in the road. * In the UK, the cover art was different. * The console and PSVita versions have the same gameplay, while the Nintendo DS, Sega LX, Sega Lighter, Nintendo 3DS, iOS, and Android version have it's own gameplay style. * Some of the Salvage Items were taken from the cartoons while others reflect on the characters' personalities and traits. See also * JeremyWorks Unite! * JeremyWorks: Attack of the Toybots * JeremyWorks: Globs of Doom * JeremyWorks Multiverse * JeremyWorks: Crazy of Fun! Category:Video Game